The Battle for Mt Olympus II
| image = File:The_Battle_for_Mt_Olympus2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = The Battle for Mount Olympus 2 | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = February 17, 2009 | winningfaction = Achaeans | roster = #, player #SomeGuy #Impervious #Lost in space #GreyCells #Prof. Templeton #dawh #Fox #Brandonb #Riddle Master Zack #Star_Tiger #Artificial I #Riranor #Impervious2 (Joe's Student) #SomeGuy2 (Randro) #twin bro #IDoNotExist #Fox2 (CrazyPainter) | first = Lost in space | last = Brandonb, Artificial I, Riranor, Fox2 | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on Greek mythology It began on February 17, 2009 and ended in a Achaeans win in D9 (March 13th). Game Mechanics Rules BTSC: A special thanks to rookie for setting up 2 hidden forums for this game. There is one for the Baddies (Hades' group) and one for the Goodies (the Achaeans). Once recruited by Hades or Odysseus, players will gain access to their respective forum. Please use these forums with the same respect as you would any other part of BrainDen. Traveling: Hades never moves from his Castle. Persephone begins by the Lake. If recruited by Hades, she stays in his Castle. If recruited by the Achaeans, she moves like they do. Perseus and Theseus start at random places and move one area per Night. Hermes starts randomly and can move however he pleases. All other players have initial starting points (Achaeans all start on the Surface with the exception of Odysseus) and can move 1 or 3 areas every odd Night and 2 areas on even Nights. Actions, Attacks and Deaths: All physical Actions are only possible if both characters involved are on the same side of the River Styx. An Attack can only be made if both Players involved are on the same side of the River Styx. If they are not on the same side, the victim cannot be found. If any Player dies on the Surface, they wind up in a random area of Tartarus. If a Player dies in Tartarus, they are permanently killed from the game. Below is a list of the areas (in order): 1) The Surface ~The River Styx~ 2) Ixion's Path 3) Hell Swamp 4) The Valley of Sisyphus 5) Fire Cave 6) Dungeons 7) Snakes' Cavern 8) Prometheus' Mountain 9) Tantalus' Lake 10) Volcanic Pits 11) Hades' Castle The Daily Plea and Sacrifice: Each team only may get 3 independents during the game. They each require 2 pleas. A plea MUST be made by the voted victim before the Daily Sacrifice. The Sacrifice is not fatal though. The victim is revealed as (Olympian, Achaean, or Monster) and are made powerless for that Night. They are also sent to the opposite side of the River Styx (The Surface or Ixion's Path) than where they resided that Day and cannot move that Night. Each team may only have 2 Gods maximum at any given time. Days are 24 hours. Nights are a lenient 24 hours. Night 1 begins now and ends in roughly 24 hours. I'll send PMs out shortly. Please remember to include your Night's Travels with your action(s). It will help to have some knowledge of all the Characters if you want to get extra hints from the Night and Day Posts. Also, remember that all Characters from the previous game have a hidden ability and there are 4 Players with hidden Abilities as well. The Story will begin with the first Night Post. ---- update made at start of D6: Day 6 begins now. Like I said, I don't have a problem if teams want to powerplay the votes of some players who are/will be inactive (as long as those players don't mind and/or are too inactive to even reply to this) so that each team has their maximum voting capacity. Also, assuming the Achaeans don't mind, there's a clear flaw in the game that needs to be addressed. If the Monsters lose all their killing roles, a random player (from the Baddie side) will be chosen to have a killing ability each night. 100% on humans. 50% on Gods. Role Description Hades and the Monsters of Tartarus: #Hades - Hades and Cerberus start with BTSC. Hades can only be killed by Odysseus and only if Odysseus is at Hades' Castle. Hades can guess 3 actions each Night and nullify them, learn IDs and gain BTSC partners depending on what he guesses. He can also send people from Tartarus (each Character only once during the Game though). If he is voted to be sacrificed, he will select one player who voted for him to be sent back up to the surface (regardless of prior evictions). #Cerberus - begins with BTSC with Hades. May Kill each night with 100% accuracy, 50% against Gods. Cerberus must be killed 3 times (once for each head) #Argus - Given to Hades by Hera. All-seeing with 100 eyes. Spies the ID of anyone that passes through the Dungeons. Knows half of the code to Odysseus' freedom. If killed, will get the info to Hades. #Medusa - Can petrify one player per night so they have no action and cannot Travel. If she petrifies the same person 3 Nights in a row they will shatter and die. #The Minotaur - May protect one Player per Night, but never himself. If he protects anyone from the same Character twice, he will retaliate with a 50% accurate counter-attack. Knows half of Odysseus' freedom. If killed, will get the info to Hades. #The Siren - Her song will halve the final accuracy (including Nestor's influence) of her victim's actions. The effect also makes them have 50% chance of death next Night as well, unless Nestor sets them straight that following Night with a good story. The Achaeans: #Odysseus - Odysseus and Calchus start with BTSC. Odysseus begins the Game shackled in Tartarus without any power but his mind. No one can be sacrificed for him unless he is freed. Odysseus can kill and is vulnerable to be killed at Night once he is freed and Apollo is dead. He has 100% accuracy against humans and 50% against Gods and Monsters. He must be the last Greek standing. Someone will sacrifice themself for Odysseus if he is targeted (Odysseus selects the character from a list provided by Poseidon). Again, he must be freed for sacrifices to be made for his life. May guess 3 actions and choose: Nullify them, learn IDs and/or recruit into BTSC. Odysseus knows how he can be saved. #Calchus - begins with BTSC with Odysseus. Foretells a random Action each night. #Diomedes – Kills humans and monsters with 50% chance. 25% on Gods. If he doesn't kill his victim he will befriend them for the Night and Protect them. If he fails to kill the same Player twice, he will befriend them permanently and not be able to Attack them again. #Athena - Can stop the Daily Sacrifice, but not twice in a row. She may Protect one person each Night as well, but never herself. #Apollo – Zeus has taken over the responsibility of pulling the Sun across the Sky in Apollo's absence. Apollo's skill with the Bow and Arrow is slightly diminished since he is so far from his dominion. He may kill each night with 100% accuracy, but he cannot kill other Gods. #Nestor - Can boost any attacking Character to 100% kill accuracy with a rousing story of the good ole days. Independents: #Charon - Can deny one Player passage to or from Tartarus once per cycle. This includes people who die above surface during the Night. They will have to stay dead and try to Travel to Tartarus the next Night. #Hermes - Can send a message once per cycle to any Player. Can freely travel to anyplace he wishes. #Persephone - She is being punished by Hades. She cannot die while hidden. If she stays hidden for 3 cycles though, she will join Hades' side automatically and reside at his Castle. Persephone begins by the Lake. If recruited by Hades, she stays in his Castle. If recruited by the Achaeans, she moves like they do. She can use her influence in Tartarus to save someone and block all action taken on that Player each night how ever many times, not including herself. #Perseus - a warrior wandering Tartarus in search of a good fight. Can kill each night. Can kill Medusa with 100% accuracy. All other kill attempts are 25% (50% if recruited). Will learn ID of victim though. #Theseus - another warrior lost, wandering Tartarus to fulfill a forgotten desire. Can kill each night. Can kill the Minotaur with 100% accuracy. All other kill attempts are 25% (50% if recruited). Will give his ID to his victim though, if they survive. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Secret Abilities:: finally revealed ;) *Players: *Brandonb: Gains the ID of anyone who attacks him. *Prof. Templeton: Able to use a random Monster's power each Night in addition to his normal power. *SomeGuy: Will counter-attack anyone who attacks him (assuming they fail) with a 50% chance of killing his attacker *dawh: Can turn invisible (not 2 nights in a row) and avoid all contact except Hades' guess *Characters: *Odysseus: Can select any player who has voted for him that Day, to be made powerless for the Night. *Calchus: Can sway a vote once every 3 days as long as there are 2 different victims not voted for by the Achaean BTSC *Apollo: Once per game, can shoot a sacred arrow through the ceiling of Tartarus. Light will pour in and blind all, except for himself, from making any malicious actions. (too bad this one never got used...) *Nestor: Can talk with someone in addition to his normal pep talk and prevent them from moving that night. *Athena: Can save two people ever other Night. *Diomedes: Can target two people every other Night. *Hermes: Can override Charon’s duty if he guesses Charon's victim and can bring one person to any specific location once per cycle. Thanks for playing everyone! This has really been a fun game for me and I hope for all of you as well. Sorry about the little glitches and overlapping of powers, but from a spectators view, they didn't have much impact. Congratulations to the Achaeans for a masterful win, and to the Monsters for an almost equally executed fight. ...till next time Thanks a lot everyone! You all really did outstanding. I have to disagree about the Secrets giving the Achaeans the edge though. Just think about some things that favor the Baddies, or that the Baddies missed *Hades can only be killed by Odysseus and at his Castle -though this made you guys too complacent :duh: You automatically get Persephone basically. Both PT and SG had secrets. Hermes was by far the most underrated character, even for his normal actions -he can be on the Surface every Night potentially, and therefore almost completely immortal as well. Nestor's normal 100% boost ability was very underrated as well. Plus, the Monsters were much more difficult to kill than the Humans. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #LIS - Apollo #Kat - Calchus #Bb - Odysseus #ST - Athena #Riranor - Nestor #Kat2 - Diomedes #Artificial I - Hermes - recruited Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #SomeGuy - Siren - Killed N7 #Impervious - Hades - Killed N5 #LIS - Apollo - Killed N2 #GC - Cerberus - Killed at end #Prof. T - Persephone - Killed N8 (recruited by Hades) #dawh - Perseus - Killed N3 (not recruited) #Kat - Calchus - Killed N7 #Bb - Odysseus #RMZ - Minotaur - Killed N4 #ST - Athena - Killed N8 #Artificial I - Hermes (recruited by Odysseus) #Riranor - Nestor #Impervious2 - Argus - Killed N9 #SG2 - Medusa - Killed at end #twin bro - Theseus - Lynched D9 (recruited by Hades) #IDNE - Charon - Killed N8 (recruited by Hades) #Kat2 - Diomedes Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games Category:HybridGames